Happy Birthday Dear Matt Bellamy
by DarkDjianna
Summary: "Matthew Bellamy m'avait invité pour une journée en tête-à-tête pour fêter ses 35 ans. Il avait particulièrement insisté pour ne la passer qu'avec moi, car il estimait que notre longue amitié méritait bien quelques moments privilégiés. Dans ma tête, il se passait une toute autre chose, car pour moi, cette amitié n'en était pas une." One-Shot.


Mes doigts pétrissaient la pâte depuis maintenant près de 5 bonnes minutes et je devais avouer que cela ne m'enchantait guère. Bien que derrière moi, il tenait absolument à m'aider, sa maladresse m'irritait plus qu'elle ne m'apaisait. Mais je lui avais promis un gâteau d'anniversaire préparé spécialement par mes soins, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cela.

« Oh yay! You're the most wonderful best fwend I've ever had! » S'était-il exclamé lorsque j'avais cédé sous le poids de son regard de cocker.

Matthew Bellamy m'avait invité pour une journée en tête-à-tête pour fêter ses 35 ans. Il avait particulièrement insisté pour ne la passer qu'avec moi, car il estimait que notre longue amitié méritait bien quelques moments privilégiés. Dans ma tête, il se passait une toute autre chose, car pour moi, cette amitié n'en était pas une. Je m'étais pourtant refusée maintes-et-maintes fois de cédé à mes sentiments et de les lui avouer, mais la peur de tout briser fut plus forte que tout, et je me contentais d'être la meilleure amie du chanteur. J'avais alors une fois de plus, enfilé ce rôle, et cédé aux demandes de Matt. Aujourd'hui, je me trouvais donc dans sa cuisine, à cuisiner ce fichu gâteau, alors qu'il avait déjà préparé notre repas. Bien qu'il tenait absolument à ce que nous mangions bien et dans une excellente ambiance, Matt avait apparemment une idée derrière la tête qui le rendait nerveux.

Je recouvris le gâteau de jaune d'œuf, et l'enfourna. Hors, lorsque je me relevai, je fus surprise de trouver Matt à côté de moi, perdu dans ses pensées. Je posai une main sur son épaule, et cette action le fit sursauter. Je ris face à son air incrédule, mais son regard ne changea pas il semblait réellement plongé dans des songes dont lui seul avait connaissance.

« Matt, you okay? » Lui demandai-je alors.

Ma voix semblait résonner en lui comme un électrochoc, aussi, lorsque mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, j'y vis un semblant d'embarras, qui céda vite sa place à de l'amusement.

« Yep, I'm fine. What could we do while the dinner heats up? » Me demanda-t-il rapidement.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en vrac, et me sourit. Je retirai alors le tablier qu'il m'avait gentiment prêté et réfléchis un instant. Soudain, j'eux une idée une chose qu'il m'avait promise il y avait de ça pas mal de temps, mais que je n'avais osé lui proposer jusque-là.

« Hum…Maybe you could teach me how to play the piano? Lui demandai-je, détournant le regard vers le fameux piano à queue blanc.

-Do you really think we have the time to? Me demanda Matthew qui ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer pour moi.

-Please, Matt… » Le suppliai-je en boudant légèrement.

Je le vis hésiter, et regrettai presque ma requête. Moi qui pensais que mon ami serait toujours partant pour faire son show, je m'étais apparemment bien trompée. Pourtant, et contre attente, il me prit par la main, murmurant un « Anything for you » et m'entraina vers le salon où trônait l'instrument de musique tant convoité.  
Il prit place sur le siège, et me fit de la place avant de découvrir le clavier. Je ne retins pas la grimace qui déforma mon visage lorsqu'il fit craquer ses phalanges mais je me calmai vite lorsque les premières notes de musique s'échappèrent du piano.  
Combien de fois m'étais-je rapprochée de lui ? Combien de fois nous étions-nous retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parfois même dans des situations peu charmantes, et pourtant rien ne m'avait préparé au flot d'émotion qui commençait à s'emparer de moi. Car s'il y avait bien un moment où Matthew était le plus sincère, c'était bien quand il se perdait dans sa musique, pourtant, l'atmosphère passa de la légèreté à une tension inconnue en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes. Puis, il s'arrêta de jouer. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de sursauter dès que Matt parla :

« Now, it's your turn. » Me dit-il, visiblement fier de lui.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et la gêne me prit lorsque je réalisai que je n'avais pas suivi un seul de ses mouvements. Je m'étais clairement perdue dans mes fantasmes, puis, m'enfonçant involontairement dans ma honte, il éclata d'un rire franc.

« You didn't see anything, did ya? » Me demanda-t-il, me regardant d'un air moqueur.

Le rouge me monta aux joues, et je baissai les yeux sur le clavier qui me semblait tellement étranger. Soudain, mon ami se leva et j'eus peur de l'avoir déçu après tout, j'étais celle qui lui avait proposé cette activité. Pourtant, en un battement de cil, il se trouva derrière moi, et pencha sa tête à côté de la mienne. Le parfum qui me vint aux narines m'enivra fortement, et je dus résister à l'envie de le humer telle une âme désespérée. Matthew prit mes mains, m'enveloppant dans sa chaleur, et les posa sur les touches noires et blanches. J'en enfonçai une par maladresse, et sursauta de nouveau. Il étouffa un rire et embrassa ma tempe.

« It seems like you're really nervous. Just relax, I'll help you with this. » Chuchotta-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

J'étais alors prête à parier qu'il avait pleine connaissance des sentiments que j'avais pour lui, car aucun homme, meilleur ami ou pas, ne pouvait agir de la sorte non intentionnellement.  
Soudain, ses mains lâchèrent les miennes pour se caler sur ma nuque, la caressant puis il massa lentement mes épaules, et je crus m'enfoncer dans mon siège.

« Let your senses control your fingers, you will create the most beautiful melody… » Me dit-il faiblement.

Ainsi, et après avoir combattu ma timidité, je commençai à tapoter sur le clavier du piano. Bientôt, je ne sentis plus les mains réconfortantes de mon ami sur mes épaules, pourtant, je continuai sur ma lancée, et très vite, Matt se réinstalla à côté de moi, entamant un accompagnement totalement improvisé. Cependant, celui-ci était parfaitement en harmonie avec la mélodie que j'étais en train de jouer.  
Je pouvais sentir le regard perçant de Matthew sur moi, me rendant de plus en plus nerveuse, quand soudain, une sonnerie nous tira de la transe que nous avions créée.  
Je m'écartai précipitamment de lui, me demandant d'où pouvait venir ce bip agaçant.

« Ah, the cake is ready. » M'annonça nonchalamment Matt, qui recouvrait son piano, avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Je le suivis sans même prêter attention à mes actions, puis le rire enfantin de mon ami fit revenir la légèreté à grand pas. Il sortit le gâteau, et me le présenta avec un grand sourire.

« Here's your jewel my beloved fwend! » S'exclama-t-il dans un élan d'enthousiasme.

Fort heureusement pour moi – et ma fierté – le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant. Je pris alors la liberté de fouiller dans les placards, à la recherche de sucre glace que je ne tardai pas à trouver. Puis, après avoir saupoudré le gâteau, Matt me surprit en le recouvrant de papier aluminium. Je soulevai un sourcil, et l'interrogea du regard.

« Yeah, we definitely aren't going to eat it here, my Dear. Tonight will be full of surprises. Now I'm gonna take you out. » M'avoua-t-il, en sortant le reste du repas d'un placard qui avait échappé à mon attention.

« Damnit, it's hot in there! Me plaignis-je, alors que Matthew, qui conduisait sa Ford Thunderbird bleue, venait tout juste d'ouvrir sa vitre.

-Perhaps, I should open up the car… » Me proposa-t-il alors.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai, mes longs cheveux auburn au vent, appréciant la tournure de la soirée. Je fermai mes yeux, et imaginai divers scénarios, plus au moins plausibles.

« Whatcha thinkin' Honey? Tell me. QUICK! QUICK! » M'alarma Matt qui s'était rendu compte de mes rêveries.

Le rouge me monta aux joues une nouvelle fois dans la journée, et mon ami se mit à rire.

« You were thinking about how awesome I am, weren't you? » Me dit-il de but en blanc.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, alors que les siens brillaient de malice. Je savais bien qu'il ne se prenait pas au sérieux, mais lorsqu'il remarqua ma frustration, il se renfonça dans son siège. Il balbutia quelque chose que je ne compris malheureusement pas.  
Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, ce qui était inhabituel venant de Matt, puis je commençai à me poser des questions quant au lieu de notre « rendez-vous ».  
Nous venions de passer le Wembley Stadium où je savais qu'un des groupes qu'il aimait bien se produisait ce soir, alors je rayai définitivement cette option de ma tête. « Non, ce ne sera pas un concert pour ce soir alors… » Avais-je pensé.  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, et après avoir traversé pas mal de quartiers de Londres qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus, que mon ami s'aventura dans un chemin sinueux entouré d'arbres gigantesques. Je ne pus retenir une certaine crainte à la vue de sa 'surprise', cependant, je me surpris à rire – et à rougir – en pensant que cela m'avait tout l'air du 'coup de la panne.'

Matthew déboucla sa ceinture sans arrêter le moteur, puis il saisit un ruban qui trainait dans son vide poches. Il se pencha vers moi, un air qui m'était jusque-là inconnu affiché sur son si beau visage. Je pris le temps de l'observer alors qu'une faible lueur émanant de la Lune le rendait encore plus magnifique. Mais le doute me prit lorsqu'il me tendit le ruban, et me demanda de m'en couvrir les yeux. Je détestai ce genre de choses, mais après avoir été de nouveau victime du regard de cocker de Matt, je ne résistai plus, et attachai le tissu autour de mon front, me privant de mon acuité visuelle.

« But Matt…It's your birthday, not mine. I am the one who's supposed to give you surprises. Lui dis-je alors que je venais de sentir la Ford repartir.

-_You_ are my surprise, my Dear. And by the way, perhaps you could surprise me tonight… » Me dit-il, et, bien que je fusse complètement aveugle, je pouvais quand même sentir le poids de son regard sur moi.

Je ne dis rien pendant tout le reste du trajet, je me contentai d'écouter Matt chantonner un air qui passait sur la radio locale. Sa voix m'avait toujours transcendée, et je me lasserai jamais de l'écouter.

« Here we are! » S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme, brisant ce moment d'extase qu'il m'avait involontairement offert.

Je pouvais entendre un bruit lointain, comme de nombreuses personnes qui parlaient en même temps. Je pouvais me croire à un festival, dans l'attente d'un premier groupe. Pourtant, je me doutais bien qu'il n'en était rien. Soudain, je sentis une paire de mains sur mes joues, et deux lèvres se poser sur mon front, alors que le ruban qui recouvrait mes yeux tomba. Je ne fus pas éblouie, car à ce moment, le visage de Matt m'obstruait complètement la vue. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma bouche, puis, avec un sourire, il s'écarta de moi et tendit sa main vers un écran géant.

« An open air cinema? » Demandai-je, pas vraiment convaincue.

Matthew ne répondit pas, et sortit de la voiture. Je n'eus même pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'il se trouvait déjà à côté de moi, et m'avait ouvert la portière. « Tellement gentleman… mais tellement cliché » pensai-je avec un sourire qu'il me rendit. Puis il saisit le repas qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière, et ajouta un « and a picnic! » qui me fit rire. C'était le Matthew que j'aimais celui qui s'enthousiasmait d'un rien, celui qui pouvait me faire oublier tous mes soucis.  
Il enroula une nappe sobrement blanche et bleue autour de ses épaules, et me prit par la main. Un choc électrique parcourut tout mon avant-bras, et je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui alors qu'il laçait ses doigts avec les miens.

Enfin, nous nous installâmes éloignés du monde, mais assez près pour avoir une bonne vue sur le grand écran, et je dus avouer que, après m'être installée à côté de lui – et ce à sa demande – je commençai à trouver son idée fabuleuse. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour préparer notre repas, sortant assiettes, couverts et verres à vin. Puis, après nous avoir servi du vin blanc, nous trinquâmes _à notre amitié sans faille_.

Nos regards se croisèrent alors que nous buvions chacun une gorgée du doux breuvage, et, pour la première fois depuis le début de notre amitié, je fis l'effort de ne pas briser ce lien. Le sourire de Matthew se figea, alors qu'un air sérieux, quoique songeur succéda à celui, adolescent, qui avait pris place sur son visage. Lentement, il baissa son verre, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Ce fut bien évidemment à ce moment-là que je film commença. Nous sortîmes tous deux de notre transe, puis fixâmes l'écran, sans le regarder. Bien que pour me préserver de la fragilité de mon cœur, je refusai de croire à la réciprocité de mes sentiments envers mon meilleur ami, je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être, ce soir il allait se passer une chose. Jamais auparavant Matt n'avait agi de la sorte. Jamais il ne m'avait tenu la main, ni même offert de regards aussi puissants que celui qu'il venait de me donner.

« Gosh, this is so disgusting! » M'exclamai-je après avoir visionné une scène tout simplement répugnante.

Pourtant, Matt m'avait promis qu'il n'y aurait rien de gore, pas de sang, de vomi, rien du tout…  
Je réprimai un frisson alors que je ressassais cette même dans ma tête, alors qu'une légère brise vint rafraichir l'endroit.  
Soudain, Matt passa son bras autour de ma taille et je basculai dans sa chaleur.

« Oh my God, look at her, she's so beautiful! She's one the most underrated actress I've eve- Matt? »

Je m'arrêtai de parler lorsque, à côté de moi, mon meilleur ami s'était allongé, et avait sombré dans un sommeil profond. Il avait glissé un bras sous sa tête, alors que l'autre était enroulé autour de ma taille. Je me surpris à sourire face à son air angélique il était si paisible, pourtant, il semblait avoir pris 10 ans de maturité d'un coup. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'avais passé à l'admirer, parce que très bientôt, le générique de fin m'extirpa de mes observations.  
Je tentai alors de le réveiller. Aucune réaction. Puis je déroulai son bras de ma taille, et le secouai légèrement toujours pas de réaction. Je me rapprochai alors de lui, me penchant légèrement sur son visage quand, tout à coup, les yeux de Matt s'ouvrirent alors que mon corps fut subitement étouffé dans son étreinte.

« HA! Gotcha! » S'exclama-t-il, visiblement fier de lui.

Puis le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'intensité de nos regards s'amplifiait à chaque secondes, puis, Matthew posa une main sur ma joue et je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien. Ses lèvres se posèrent timidement sur les miennes, comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction.  
Soudain, mon corps fut pris de spasme et j'en tremblais à endolorir tous mes muscles. Mes yeux se rouvrirent pour faire face à mon meilleur ami qui semblait très amusé.

« Well, welcome back Sleepyhead. You're lucky, I was about to kiss you awake. Fortunately, you woke up before that, I am an awful kisser… M'avoua-t-il, alors que mes pensées s'embrouillèrent et je perdis toute notion de l'espace-temps.

-Oh Dear, I'm so sorry. How long did I sleep? Demandai-je, la confusion suintant de chaque parcelle de mon épiderme.

Matthew rit de bon cœur, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-You slept for half the movie. But hey, it's okay, you looked so angelic… I feel so bad, I had to shake you. » Me répondit-il.

Soudain, je réalisai l'inconfort de notre position. En effet, j'étais allongée, et Matt était quasiment couché sur moi. Sa main voyageait sans pudeur le long de ma taille, et je crus défaillir. Puis le rêve que je venais de faire me revint en tête : nos rôles avaient été inversés. Je me devais de faire le premier pas, ce serait ce soir ou jamais. Apparemment, Matt attendait quelque chose, et, après avoir réuni tout le courage dont je pouvais faire preuve, je me risquai à lui offrir tout ce que j'avais en moi.

Mes doigts se levèrent et saisirent sa nuque. Toute malice avait quitté les orbites de Matthew alors que je caressai lentement les cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne. Puis je relevai ma tête avec peine, et, après avoir vu la lueur de désir dans les yeux de mon 'ami', nos bouches se trouvèrent dans un baiser passionné.

« Damn, I waited for this for so long… » M'avoua soudainement Matthew, ses lèvres encore tremblantes contre les miennes.

Des papillons se mirent à faire la course dans mon estomac lorsque mon cerveau eut enregistré les mots de Matt. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, il paraissait tellement loin de tout, loin de nous, j'avais tout simplement coupé court aux moindres faux espoirs. Mais maintenant, la donne avait changé. Ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les miennes avec désespoir, alors que je voulais d'avantage de lui.  
Pendant des années j'avais espéré pouvoir sentir son corps, la sensation du moindre centimètre carré de sa peau sous la mienne avait alimenté mes rêves les plus illusoires. Et ce soir, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de Matthew. Qui mieux que moi pouvait savoir à quel point il pouvait être lunatique et imprévisible. Aussi, alors que d'une main, je soulevai son tee-shirt, et que mon meilleur ami me stoppa, je ne pus cacher ma déception. Le rejet me gifla avec force, alors que Matt m'observait.

Une multitude de pensées sembla se bousculer dans son cerveau, et je m'apprêtai à le repousser, quand il parla :

« Don't look at me like that, please. It pains me… Me dit-il d'une voix faible.

-But I thought that you… Well… That I wasn't the only one who… Nevermind. » Lui répondis-je, honteuse de m'être laissée aller de la sorte.

Je forçai un sourire, mais me redressai. J'hésitai à vider mon cœur. Matt semblait tellement inaccessible à ce moment-là. Comment s'adresser à un homme qui était encore adolescent au plus profond de lui ?

Je regardai autour de moi, et vis que seulement quelques couples étaient encore présents, complètement indifférents de ce qui était en train de se produire derrière leurs dos. En effet, Matt avait mimé mes gestes, et se trouvait debout, à ma hauteur. Il saisit mes mains qu'il posa sur sa poitrine où je pouvais sentir le rythme frénétique de ses battements cardiaques, et je me surpris à sourire.

« Can you feel what you are doing to me? I don't know exactly what you were thinking, but I was not rejecting you. » Déclara-t-il, son discours visiblement inachevé.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mon cœur sur le point d'imploser, mais il posa son index sur mes lèvres, m'implorant silencieusement de l'écouter.

« Look, I want you. No, not even. I _need_ you. It's been such a long time, I grew so close to you, but you were so damn unreachable. I've waited for years for you to give me a sign, just a little something to make me think that perhaps, my feeling were reciprocated. And instead of that, you just retreated yourself into a shell, sheltering me from the hurt I was involuntarily giving you. Yeah, thankfully Dom told me you liked me, but I couldn't do anything. Ha, see, I am the guy here, and I am fucking balls-less. »

Concentrée, voilà l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Après le monologue de Matt, je ne pouvais réagir, ni même penser. Pourtant, alors qu'il venait de laisser échapper un râle, baissant la tête, je me surpris à saisir son visage entre mes mains. Lorsque ses yeux plongèrent de nouveau dans les miens, ce fut pour rajeunir Matt d'au moins 10 ans il semblait tellement vulnérable, bien que le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur son visage rendait la scène moins dramatique. Tel un automate, alors que l'unique chose à laquelle je pensais était de sentir à nouveau le gout des lèvres de Matthew, je ne perdis pas plus de temps pour assouvir mon désir.  
De nouveau, nos bouches se trouvèrent dans un baiser passionné, cependant, la fureur de notre premier échange avait disparu, il ne restait que l'envie de se satisfaire mutuellement.  
Mes doigts trouvèrent refuge sans la chevelure sauvage de Matt, alors que celui-ci demandait mon accord afin de glisser sa langue entre mes lèvres. Je fus électrisée par la perfection de ce moment c'était comme si nous étions un vieux couple qui s'était retrouvé après des années passées loin l'un de l'autre.

Enfin, Matt mit fin au baiser, et se trouvait là, devant moi, le souffle coupé. Je souris, des oiseaux chantant dans mon crâne enfin, j'étais exaltée. Pourtant, il restait encore des non-dits.

« Matt, I want more… I can't wait anymore. » Réclamai-je timidement.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de commencer à ranger les affaires du pique-nique, balbutiant un « Not here… So let's head back home then » qui me fit hérisser les poils. Puis, sans plus attendre, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa Ford bleue qu'il ne tarda pas à démarrer.  
Le trajet passa incroyablement vite, malgré le désir qui nous consumait de l'intérieur et le peu de contact physique servant d'alternative à ce qui allait se passer plus tard…  
J'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule de Matt, sa clavicule creusant presque douloureusement ma joue, mais je n'en avais que faire, je me sentais bien, humant son parfum et recevant à quelques reprises ses baisers sur le front.

Enfin, Matthew se gara dans son allée gravillonnée, la façade blanche de sa maison plus accueillante que jamais, puis, après être sorti rapidement de sa voiture, il vint m'ouvrir la portière, prenant ma main dans la sienne où la moiteur qui recouvrait son épiderme trahissait son appréhension.

« Little Matthew's so gentlemanish tonight. » Lui dis-je avec un sourire franc, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère avec le peu de courage qu'il me restait.

Il colla son torse contre mon dos et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, m'engouffrant dans sa chaleur corporelle, puis il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de plonger ses narines dans ma chevelure. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que dans la foulée, il nous avait fait avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et le bruit des clefs qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de rentrer dans sa serrure, me sortit de ma transe. Je me retournai dans son étreinte, lui faisant face, puis, lorsqu'enfin la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur de la maison vint envelopper ma peau, je compris qu'il était temps pour moi d'entrainer Matthew plus loin.

J'attaquai ses lèvres, réclamant égoïstement leur possession, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui qui semblait maintenant totalement impuissant face à mon empressement. Ma langue effleura sa lèvre inférieure puis je la mordillais doucement, produisant un gémissement exquis de la part de Matt qui me colla à lui.  
Enfin, je me risquai de nouveau à retirer son tee shirt, et enfin, cette fois-ci, il me laissa faire. Il ne perdit pas de temps à réunir sa bouche avec la mienne dès la seconde où ce maudit vêtement avait atterri sur le sol carrelé, puis, alors qu'il nous dirigeait tous les deux vers sa chambre, il entreprit de retirer ma robe aux couleurs champêtres qui ne devenait que trop étouffante.

Alors que l'arrière de mes genoux heurtait le bord du matelas, je pris le temps d'observer Matthew, uniquement vêtu de son Jeans déboutonné avec empressement. Jamais il n'avait été aussi beau. Oh, bien sûr, je l'avais déjà vu torse nu, mais jamais hélas dans ce genre de cas précis. Cette vision-là n'appartenait qu'à moi, aussi, je me sentais privilégiée. Lorsque mes doigts tremblants de désir et d'émotion incontrôlable entreprirent de débarrasser mon amant du reste de ses vêtements, je réalisai enfin à quel point je l'avais dans la peau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ou quelques minutes – je venais de perdre toute notion de temps – nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur nos flancs, sur le lit sobrement couvert de blanc, tous deux vêtu dans le plus simple appareil.  
Matthew effleurait ma peau du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de me briser, et je réprimai un frisson lorsque ceux-ci passèrent sur ma poitrine, puis sur ma taille, le long de ma hanche, pour terminer leur voyage sur une de mes fesses. Il me fit basculer sur le dos, et prit place sur moi. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je sentis son désir caresser le haut de ma cuisse, concrétisant tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour moi. Il posa une main hésitante sur ma joue, ses iris bleutés ne quittant pas les miens, et je fus submergée d'amour lorsque je vis que ses yeux reflétaient mes émotions les plus profondes.

« You're so beautiful… » Déclara-t-il dans un murmure, avant d'embrasser mes lèvres tendrement.

Je soupirai, puis Matthew souleva une de mes jambes avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque nos corps se touchèrent, plus intimement qu'auparavant, puis, après avoir cherché un signe d'approbation de ma part, il plongea en moi, et, pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentis enfin comblée.  
Nos hanches collées l'une contre l'autre avec harmonie, les mouvements voluptueux et délibérément lents de Matt assuraient ma perte. Nos regards scellés par l'intensité du moment me faisaient vibrer au plus profond de moi, et je savais que mon amant pouvait sentir mon euphorie.  
Bientôt, alors que l'allure de nos ébats s'enflammait nettement, notre timidité et notre pudeur enfin tombées dans l'oubli, Matt saisit mes mains et les plaqua de part et d'autre de ma tête. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens, et accéléra la cadence, nos soupirs et gémissements formant la plus belle mélodie de toute l'histoire de la Musique.

Une sensation nouvelle éclot dans mon bas-ventre, alors que les mouvements de Matthew restaient toujours maitrisés. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent alors autour de sa taille, et je fus prise de stupeur par une nouvelle sensibilité, totalement étrangère pour moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent instantanément, mes muscles se contractant dans de multiples spasmes, et je fus privée de tous mes sens après avoir entendu la dernière requête de mon amant :

« No… No… Please, look at me. » Balbutia Matthew, qui semblait lutter pour garder son contrôle.

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent avec peine, et je fus émerveillée par la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur un sourcil de Matt, puis, après m'avoir gratifié d'un ultime baiser, il pencha sa tête brièvement en arrière avant de replonger ses yeux dans les miens, une intensité incroyable illuminant la couleur de ses iris qui furent peu à peu remplacée par la noirceur de ses pupilles qui se dilataient. Mon orgasme me prit de court alors que plus rien à part l'union de nos deux corps ne comptait. La bouche de Matthew forma un « O » parfait, puis, il m'offrit un dernier roulement de hanche, le plus divin de tous.

Ma tête reposait sur l'épaule de Matt, qui venait à peine de reprendre son souffle. Ses doigts voyageaient dans mes cheveux, s'amusant avec quelques boucles. Jamais je n'avais connu Matthew aussi silencieux, pourtant, je savais ce qu'il pensait.  
Puis, contre toute attente, il se mit à rire. Surprise, je relevai la tête et je fus encore stupéfaite de la vision idyllique de son visage encore suintant de sueur.

« What is it ? » Lui demandai-je, interloquée.

Il embrassa mon front, un geste tellement doux qu'il me retourna le cœur une énième fois, puis, avec son sourire imparfaitement légendaire, il me répondit :

« We haven't even eaten the cake you've prepared for me. »


End file.
